Ch 15 Ice Demons Dark Chaos
Dark Chaos Thanks for the chapter. I hope that future chapters explain more because “With credit to this AMAZING Author.” I felt that part of this chapter seemed to push characters to act differently then seems reasonable given their past. But it might be the author intended it to come across that way. Or it might just be me I don’t know.' Vanessa Ravencroft This is the end of Erics saga, in Universe time they have spent several years together and they all have grown up. They are not the same kids / young adults as they have been. Also, they have so gotten used to Erica , that the sudden "reversal" caught them by surprise. But I never see the trees of my own forest. If you can pinpoint or simply just suggest what needs clarification I am more than glad to give it a try. 3h Vanessa Ravencroft This is the great bon of this format. You as a reader can convey what you think about my stories. I encourage you to give me all the critique you want. It will always help me to grow as a writer. I love getting feedback and if there is any way I can explain something. I love to do so. I am not disregarding your observation, but like many typos, I simply are blind to my mistakes or interpretations. So if you can, could you tell me where you feel more explanation is needed? I might have overlooked something or approached it wrong. You can always contact me any way you like and I will do my best to clarify or adjust. In closing I want to make sure, you know I appreciate this very much. Dark Chaos 2h First I will say. I don’t want to come across as someone who only sees things from one point of view. Having been on the receiving end of a Huge family misunderstanding I have a great deal of hatred for betrayal and proceived betrayal. Most especially because of the scars it leaves in ones relationships. It is because of this that I always try to see people having unending patients for family members. Because once a person goes down some roads it is so very hard to turn back. Communication and getting to the bottom of things means a lot to me and the crew of the Tigershark seems to be really good at that and having Erica disappear and or be replaced by Eric seems like something they would be a lot more worried about instead of sleeping? Saying “I am basically a God. But not quite so I don’t know everything yet”. Does not seem like a good enough explanation to explain why Erica is gone. And no one asks for more proof?' As for Alice, she doesn't know Erica on a personal level, She joined the crew on Sin 4 and experienced Erica as her Captain, but she too had heard the story that Erica was male. If you forget about the metaphysical aspect, Erica is not miissing she just became Eric again. Was I able to answer your questions? Category:Patreon Category:Watercooler